The Person To Go To
by Chlarkrocks
Summary: Clark decides it's time to admitt his feelings!PostMortal! Slight AU because in my story the make out scene between Clark and Lana doesn't happen! Sequal coming soon look for Finding Out The Truth!


The Person to Go To

Author: Chlarkrocks

Disclamier: I don't own Smallville because if I did Clark and Chlow would be together until Superman!

Clark's Pov

Now that Chloe knows I have person to go to when I need to talk about my secret, last year it was burden because I didn't have Pete there to talk to about it.

I can't believe Lex he set the whole thing up to test me. To see if I was worth of to be his lab rat. Chloe was right never, trust the Luthors.

This just proves that my secret isn't safe to know that's why I have to break up with Lana, that's not the only reason.I have to go see the one person who I can talk to without secrets, Chloe. Okay there's one secret I hide from her and ever one else. It's not the big secret. Chloe knows that one. It's a big secret, I'm in love with her, but after today and everything that has happened I feel I can final tell her. My mother was right in telling me never hide your feelings unless you think it will ease their pain and suffering. What was I think when I thought it would ease her pain. Practically told me that she thought Lana wasn't right for me this morning when she said 'Are you sure this what you want?' I thought she was talking about not having my powers, but she was talking about Lana. Why did I let my vision of Lana cloud me from seeing clearly? I think it's because being an alien, made me think Lana was the picture of perfection of a human. If learned that no person is perfect we all have our imperfections. Lana isn't perfect she has flows like the rest of us, but I didn't see them before. I see her in a new light, now that I can see, She isn't who she pretends to be kind of like me, but that's not the point, the point is now that I look at her, I see friend not a girlfriend or a lover. I let her mask that she wears captivate me, but it's just a mask. Not that's its Lana.

Lana told me straight out that if she ever met an alien, she would be freaked out. Chloe on the other hand, when she didn't know she told me straight out that she thought aliens would be a step up, was the phrase she used yah.

I'm home now so I better go get the bracelet. To show Chloe I'm serious.

Okay I've got it.

I knock on the apartment and wait a second. I hear footsteps and their getting nearer. I clench my fist around the box that held the bracelet.

The door opens slowly and there stands Chloe in a low maroon top and a pair of tight fitting leans that hug her curves so well.

"Clark what's wrong?" says Chloe with concern.

"Can I come in?" I ask.

"Sure Clark" says Chloe opening the door wider so I can walk in.

"I need to talk to you about something" I say.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"I went and confronted Lex" I say as I sit down on her living room couch.

"What happened?" she asks as she sits down on the chair opposite of me.

"I told him I knew he set everything up and I punched him, then he punched me back and I left" I say.

"I'm so sorry that he did that to you, Clark" she says sincerely.

"I bad that he tried to test me and he used Lana and my parents as leverage" I say.

"I know Clark, I'm angry too" she says.

"It just reminds me of how dangerous it is to know my secret," I say.

" Clark stop guilt tripping yourself, it isn't your fault that Lex is so curious about you" she says with slight angry written on her face.

"Your right Chloe, but this ordeal has reminded me of who is important I my life" I say.

"Are you saying that you're going to tell Lana?" She asks me.

"No Chloe, I don't think she could handle it. What I'm trying to say is this whole thing with the kidnapping and everything has got me to thinking about life and certain people" I say.

"So what have you learned about certain people?" she asks.

"I've learned that people aren't who they seem to be," I say.

"What people have you learned that about?" she asks.

"I've learned it about Lana and Lex" I say.

"Lana?" she asks.

"Yah Lana. I let this vision of her blind me of seeing what was really behind the mask and who I love." I say.

"Chloe I know I haven't been that great of friend to you in the past and I've hurt you. Caused you pain that no one person should go through, but I love you," I say as I walk over to her and sit down on the arm of the chair. She sits there with a shocked look on her face and I can't help but think it's kind of cute.

"What!" she explains.

"I love you" I tell her.

"I love you too," she says.

I close my eyes and I lean down and kiss her softly. I stand up and she stands up, she gets on her tiptoes and puts her arms around my neck. She kisses me back and I can swear my heart is set on over drive and I can hear the blood pumping in my ears. Our kisses grow more passionate as I run my hands up the top half of her body. I pull her closer to me.

We pull away a few minutes later after running out of air.

"Clark" she says and strokes my hair.

"Chloe I have something to give you" I say and walk over to the couch where I had set my jacket when I had sat down. I reach into one of the side pockets and pull out the bracelet.

"Okay" she says as I walk back over to her.

"This is the bracelet Kyla's Grandfather gave me when she died. It's meant for the soulmate of Newman" I tell her.

"Newman as in the old Native American myth?" she asks.

"Yes it is, but it's not a myth. I'm Newman "I say with smile.

"Clark are you sure this is for me?" asked Chloe taking the bracelet in her hand.

"Chloe I'm sure. I think I've known you were the one from the first time I met you, but tried to block it out hoping Lana was the one, but she not" I said.

"I think I thought my vision of her was the one," I say.

"I understand," says Chloe.

"I have to go or else my parents are going to send out the search dogs" I say flashing her a smile.

"Clark what about Lana?" she asks.

"I'll break up with her tomorrow," I say.

"What are you going to tell her?" she asks.

"The truth" I tell her.

I mean the truth. About how I thought I loved Lana, but I don't. I'll also tell Lana about Chloe and me because it's the right thing to do.

The End


End file.
